Moonwatcher
Moonwatcher, preferring the nickname "Moon", is a female NightWing dragonet that is the main character and POV in Moon Rising. She is a telepathic and precognitive unlike any other NightWings for generations. She also spoke the first true prophecy in over a century, known as the Jade Mountain Prophecy. Darkstalker is currently teaching her how to use her powers while she is in his range. Moon has sparkly silver teardrop scales next to her eyes, which are a symbol of her mind reading and prophetic powers. Both Winter and Qibli (and possibly Turtle) have a crush on her. Biography ''The Brightest Night When the Dragonets of Destiny discussed potential students for their inter-tribal school on Jade Mountain, Deathbringer mentioned Moonwatcher, saying that her mother had left her egg alone in the Rainforest. ''Moon Rising Moonwatcher first appears in the prologue. Her egg had turned silver under the moonlight, and as her mother, Secretkeeper, arrives, Moon hatches. Soon after, Secretkeeper leaves, and Moon is alone in the rainforest. She is later shown with her mother, observing the school. She soon goes inside and is welcomed by Fatespeaker. She is assigned into the Jade Winglet, and becomes clawmates with Carnelian and Kinkajou. In the prey center, she encounters Winter, a male IceWing, and Qibli, a male SandWing, when she scoops up Winter's pet scavenger Bandit. Winter dislikes her at first sight, but then seems to like her later on in the story, though he tends not to show it. She then meets the rest of her winglet in a class. When Dragonflame Cactus blows up one of the classrooms, and kills Carnelian and a NightWing named Bigtail, the SeaWing in her winglet, Turtle, is the first to discover her powers. Qibli and Kinkajou turn on her, but soon forgive her. She later figures out that Sora had set the explosion, when a stalactite falls and nearly impales, Icicle, Winter's sister. Moonwatcher rushes to get Sora, because Icicle knows that Sora was the dragon who attempted to kill her. Moon realizes why Sora wants Icicle dead when Sora tells her brother Umber. Sora believes Icicle killed her sister, Crane, in a battle, and Sora wants revenge. Moonwatcher discovers that Ex-Queen Scarlet told Icicle to get rid of the Dragonets of Destiny, and she targeted Starflight. Qibli and Moon go to the library to save Starflight from being killed by Icicle. They get there in time to see Icicle sneaking up on Starflight, and were able to stop her, with a lot of help from Winter. Icicle then got out of Jade Mountain Academy and went to kill Glory, so the winglet, excluding Umber and Carnelian, goes to the rainforest kingdom to try and stop Icicle, though Turtle turned back, returning to explain the situation to Jade Winglet's teachers. ''Winter Turning After Moon tells Winter about her powers he starts getting scared of her and tells at them to go away. He then he yells at Bandit, scaring him and making him run out of the cage. Later, Winter gets rid of Turtle and they fly off to the Rainforest to catch Icicle and stop her from killing Glory. After they got to the Rainforest Moon offered Winter some fruit, but Winter refused saying that fruit is nasty. When Winter mentions Darkstalker Moon fell off of her branch from being surprised. Winter says that he messed up the Icewings. Which is why Nightwings and Icewings hate each other so much. Moon says she hears somebody with "dark" thoughts, who turns out to be Obsidian. They hide until Obsidian and the Rainwing have passed they come out. Winter and Moon exchange what they know of Darkstalker. Then, Moon suddenly says that Obsidian and the Rainwing (Bromeliad) are coming back but before they could hide Kinkajou called out to them and there was no chance to hide now. They were caught and taken to Queen Glory, she asked why Moon and Kinkajou came back so early. They explained most things and were taken to look for Icicle. Winter found signs of her and they found a dead body which she identfied to be one of the NighWings in her tribe. Glory sends them to be with the dragonets of the tribe so the guards could watch them but, they end up escaping regardless. They then find their way to the portal to the Night Kingdom. When they get there, Moon doesn't think this is where the prophecy mentions as the City of Night. They find Icicle who has been awake for days to keep from Scarlet visiting her in her dreams. Queen Glory finds them and orders them back to the kingdom. But Moon and the others aren't about about give up that easily. They find themselves soon traveling across the mountains to the Sky Kingdom, searching for a mountain where they believe ex-queen Scarlet to be hiding, where they hope to find Hailstorm, Winter's older brother. They go to the Talons of Peace, trying to find a SkyWing who can help them. Enter Pyrite. Pyrite is a nervous, simple-minded, and odd SkyWing, who is loyal to Scarlet. No one in the group thinks it's a good idea to bring her, but left with no other options, Pyrite becomes their guide. But this odd SkyWing is ot all that she seems ... Personality Moon is a very quiet, private dragon. Due to being by herself for most of her life, she has trouble interacting with others, sometimes stammering when trying to talk. And it doesn't help that she can read minds. She gets easily scared by loud, hectic situations, as shown by her anxiety about the prey center. She often tries to avoid being around others by going off and reading scrolls. Moon is very anxious about what others will think of her, and doesn't open up easily to her peers. She's admitted to herself at one point that she doesn't want anyone to be able to see her subconscious, because then they would never like her. She is more shy when she can hear someone's thoughts, though her mind-reading has helped her several times. In Winter's Turning, she seemed to become more bold and less scared. This is likely because of not hearing everyone's thoughts. Relationships Winter He is a friend of Moon's and possibly a future love interest. She has shown to have growing feelings for him and is hurt when he yells or calls her names. She is kind, friendly, and caring towards him. He seems to feel the same way about her and admits many times he thinks he's in love with her. She is very confused about his thoughts and doesn't quite understand what they mean, describing them as mirrors, reflecting self-hate and guilt. Qibli He is a dragon who is very insightful. Moonwatcher uses his insight in some situations such as when the Jade Winglet was gathered by Tsunami. While everyone was saying their names and saying things about themselves, Qibli noticed things about them that even she hadn't noticed before. He is always wondering if Moon likes him, so he is possibly a future love interest. It was confirmed that he has strong feelings for her. Secretkeeper She is Moonwatcher's mother. She hid her egg in the forest four years ago to save her from the hardship and hostility of the other NightWings and their home. She has been hidden in the forest till up to 5 months ago. Secretkeeper often calls her daughter a 'weird little diamond' and 'Moonbud'. Darkstalker He is a dragon who was the first to know the truth about Moonwatcher. She often asks him for help in answering questions and getting help with her powers. Darkstalker was very upset that Moonwatcher was inexperienced with her powers. Morrowseer He is Moon's father. Most likely killed in the eruption that destroyed the NightWing Island. He is the "creator" of the Dragonet Prophecy. Moonwatcher never met Morrowseer, and it is quite possible he died, never even knowing he had a daughter. He is one of the few dragons that really knew why NightWings didn't have powers. Kinkajou She is Moon's best friend, and has been shown to care much about her. Moonwatcher was distraught when Kinkajou was injured severely, showing the strong bond between them. Quotes ''"I won't BE fragile. I refuse." "I'm not a little weird diamond!" "I'm super-funny? In what universe?" "All right. But please stop trying to scare me. You are not as terrifying as you think you are." "Who are you? How are you doing that?" " Oh. Does anyone know where the other two dreamvisitors are?" "I just saw it. It was right before class- Sometimes the visions come months before it happens, sometimes only a few minutes. I never know.... It's not like it's a helpful power." "I mean, no one is completely evil ... Dragons are complicated. Some are kinder than others, or braver than others, and some of them do really cruel things. But everyone has both good thoughts and bad thoughts and reasons for what they do, reasons they believe are important." "Well good, I'm glad you can't hate me." "No. The doctor doesn't know when Kinkajou might wake up." Trivia *She is the one of two characters in the series to go by a nickname, the other being Magnificent (whose nickname is Maggie). *She is the one of the three known NightWings who have the powers that they were thought to have, the others are Darkstalker and his loved one, Clearsight (Fatespeaker may have a very weak power, as she does have the silver scales next to her eyes). * Her egg was hatched under two full moons and gave her two powers: mind reading and prophecy. One moon at hatching gives either mind reading or foresight while two at hatching gives both. Three moons at hatching is said to augment the first two abilities but has not yet been confirmied. * On the cover pages for all the books, Moon is the only one with her mouth shut. All the others, including Winter Turning, have their mouths open, roaring. Moon also looks worried, while the other dragonets look fierce. * Moon Rising was the first book in the series that had the main protagonist's name or rather nickname in the title. * She is one of the only dragons in the series to have a parent give her a mantra, which is 'Stay hidden, stay secret, stay safe'. The other dragon being Winter. Gallery Moonwatcher.jpg|Moonwatcher by Joy Ang Moonwatcher Redo.jpg Moon Rising.PNG|First cover of Moon Rising, art by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|Final cover of Moon Rising, art by Joy Ang 0825 Moonwatcher.png|Moonwatcher overlooking the peaks of Jade Mountain. Artwork by VibrantEchoes. SAM 0718.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Wofdestinyscene.png|By H-awky Qiblixmoon.png|By H-awky Image by whimsicalteacup-d8e21a3.jpg|By Mystic Ice Moonwatcher 04.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.26 PM.png|By Queen Clam WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Snapshot_2015319 (2).jpg|By ripnami1034 Moony.jpg|Moon~NightStrike the dragon NightWing Hug.jpg|Moon Hugging Morrowseer - by XUbiquitousx Moonwatcher =D.png Moonstar (NightWing).jpg Moony.jpg Silvermoon.png 0825 Moonwatcher.png Moonwatcher 04.jpg Wintermoon.png Moonwatcher.png Moonlight.jpg Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Moon watcher .jpg|Moon Moon Rising Cover...Reversed.jpg|Moon Rising cover... Reversed! Moonwatcher by Earthquake the MudWing.jpg|Moonwatcher by Earthquake the MudWing Moonwatcher meets Darkstalker.jpg|Moonwatcher and Darkstalker Dragonflame Cactus.png|Scene where Turtle describes the dragonflame Cactus in Moon Rising Hover.gif|Turtle is nodding and Moon is flying. original art by Joy Ang|link=User:Heron the Mudwing awsomenes crew part 2.png|By JBdino625 Plz don't hurt me....png|By JBdino625 (it's the scene where moon is protecting bandit) Winter, Moon and Icicle COLOURED.jpg|Moon (middle) Moonwatcher with stars.jpg|By Snow Leopard You're not as terrifying as you think you are.jpeg|You're not as terrifying as you think you are by Warriordragon876 moonwatchermspaint.PNG|Mouse drawn Moon By Sandycheeks Category:Characters Category:MR Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:WT Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Protagonists